shadowedtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Back Story Their back story is still unknown. They go everywhere with Misoda, unless they're told not to. Since they are twins and they copy people many times, they're referred to as "The Copy Cats". Appearance Nico is very refined and has a very childish look to him. He can become very shy to new people. He wears a purple sweater with a happy face on it, which is opposite to his brother's sweater, which is red with an angry face on it. While looking at them, from left to right, Nico's eyes are green and blue, while Cocishi's is blue and green. Cocishi looks somewhat a little older then Nico, but they are the same age. He has a look that says, "I'm the protector.", which is true. He tries to always protect his brother, Nico. Personality Reappear, then disappear *'Nico' Nico is the shy one of the two. He likes to find people and follow them around. Most of the time, it's the people he looks up to. Once he finds Daiki and Arashi in town, he explains that he s a messanger from Yoshima, a good modify organization. They want to help rebel against the bad modifies. He starts going to them a lot at the warehouse. He is found following Arashi around many times, mocking his actions as well as asking if he can be his assisstant. Arashi is completely fine with it, of course. He talks to Snow many times as well as trying to see what katsu writes in her journal. If he does get bored for a long period of time, he becomes somewhat of a troublemaker. But other then that, Nico's like any other kid...sort of. And he loves to be with Arashi for some unknown reason. *'Cocishi' Cocishi is the spy of the two. They act mostly the same, but Cocishi follows Mizu and Hikari around instead of Arashi. For being only ten years old, Cocishi is very intelligent. Nico likes to play pranks on Cocishi a lot. At one point, Nico takes one prank far enough to even dye Cocishi's hair hot pink. Eventually, it goes back to normal. Cocishi is easy-going but has a temper. When he gets mad, he has a habit of smashing things. He's very protective of his brother and gets very cautious when they're around new people. Although it doesn't bother Nico to be friendly, it makes Cocishi very nervous. Abilities Teleportation 'Photograghs can help them teleport (by looking and focusing), they end up there. Sounds can also take them places.' 'Offensive' *'Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. This can be considered a form of Spatial Slicing, as such ability cannot be blocked.' **'More advanced users can teleport even air or water molecules in the air when more physical ammunition is lacking.' *'Teleport an attack back at the opponent.' *'Teleport an opponent to your front to intercept an incoming attack, defending yourself and cause the opponent's attempt to backfire at the same time.' *'Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the opponent to death.' *'High-level users can teleport parts of an opponent away, such as removing a limb, internal organs, or even head, instantly killing them.' 'Techniques' *'Remote Teleportation:' Can teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them.' *'Time Travel:' Teleport from one time period to another, spatial location may or may not remain the same.' *'Conscious Spatial Awareness:' In relationship with teleportation, allows user to know where not to teleport to prevent telefrag.' 'Variations' 'Dimensional Transport' '''Astral Teleportation/'''Astraportation' *'Phasing into (or physically moving into) the ''Astral Realms at one location, and stepping out into another location, may accompany Cosmic Manipulation.' *'Lunaportation: Teleport through the the energy of the moon. A minor ability that be accessed by Lunar Manipulation.' *'Solarportation: Teleport by solar energy from the sun. A minor ability obtained through Solar Manipulation.' 'Location Swapping (Switching/'Trading')' *'The ability to psychically distort space to exchange one subject with another. The user can trade himself out of a disadvantageous situation, into an advantageous position, held by another person. He can even use it to teleport any subject, but it often requires that an object or subject of similar size take the teleported object’s place.' 'Teleportation Rift' *'Following a teleporter through their jump scar (right place right time teleportation)' 'Mechanical Transport 'Beacon Teleportation/Anchored Teleportation' *'''Movement accomplished with a beacon, so that teleportation cannot be diverted or negated (or hindered by distance). The beacon can usually be reset at any time by the user’s will. 'Catoptric Teleportation' ('Mirror Travel')' *'Movement accomplished entering into or between any two mirrors or reflective surfaces (only on the current plane), or may teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (called '''Mirror Trapping' or Catoptric Trapping)' 'Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (Door/'Gate Travel')' *'Movement accomplished by stepping into any door or through any (archway) gate and stepping out into any other door in the user’s range.' 'Organic Teleportation (Biased Teleportation)' *'Movement where any organic material connected to the user, including the user itself, is sent to the destination, but any non-organic material is left behind.' 'Reconstitution (Reconstruction)' *'Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another, requires a computer to control rebuilding process.' ''''Tachyon Transport' *'Converts molecules into faster than light energy particles the reconstitutes in second machine, covers great distances in very little time. Not a short range method. May require the assistance of Technopathy.' 'Magical Transport' 'Blinking Teleportation' *'Movement accomplished by a blinking light and/or a blinking sound, usually accomplished through Light Manipulation or Sound Manipulation.' 'Dream Teleportation''' (Oneiric Teleportation/'Dream Travel')' *'Movement accomplished during sleep; the user’s REM sleep affects the space-time continuum, teleporting the user to wherever he dreams of (if the place exists); this ability may be accompanied by Hibernation and/or Lucid Dreaming.''' 'Energy Transport' ''Bubble Teleportation' *'Movement accomplished by "bubbles", "orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Usually requires Energy Manipulation to control the bubbles.' 'Deconstruction' *'The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. ice or crystals of some kind, rose petals,) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials.' 'Reconstitution''' (Reconstruction)' *'Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another, may accompany or be accomplished by Elemental Manipulation.' 'Telepathic Teleportation (Psychic Teleportation/Psychoportation)' *'Movement accomplished by psionically converting the user’s body into a thought wave, then traveling into the mind of a subject, and jumping from that mind to the mind of a person at the desired destination.' 'Elemental Teleportation (Sympathetic Travel)' *'Movement accomplished through only a certain element.''' **'Pyroportation:' teleportation through fire. A minor power of Fire Manipulation, or Fire Mimicry.' **'Cryoportation:' teleportatio through ice. A minor power of Ice Manipulation, or Ice Mimicry.' **'Hydroportation:' teleportation through water. A minor power of Water Manipulation, or Water Mimicry.' **'Terraportation:' teleportation through earth. A minor ability accomplished with Earth Manipulation, or Earth Mimicry.' **'Aeroportation:' teleportation through wind. A minor ability accompanied by Air Manipulation, or Air Mimicry.' **'Electroportation:' teleportation through energy (phoneline, powerline or thunderstorm). A minor ability that requires Electric Manipulation or Electric Mimicry.' **'Umbraportation:' teleportation by using deactivated photons. A minor ability that be accessed by Darkness Manipulation or Shadow Mimicry.' **'Photoportation:' teleportion using photons to move at the the speed of light. A minor ability that can be used with Light Manipulation or Light Mimicry.' **'Quantumportation: ' teleportation using manipulated atoms. A minor power of Quantum Manipulation.'